A Saiyan Wizard
by Gammer
Summary: My Third Fic. Gohan gets into Hogwarts, where he finds great friends, adventure, and a whole lot of trouble!
1. Default Chapter

A Saiyan Wizard  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters okay! So don't sue me I'm only browning them.  
Chapter 1 The Strange Letter  
It was one year, six months and three days after Cell. Humanity has gotten back to normal, and was starting to repopulate. Also, there haven't been any evil androids, or evil aliens ever since Goku, probably one of Earth's strongest fighters refused to return from the other world. He said it would be better this way. His family, Gohan, Chichi and the one-year-old Goten took it pretty hard.  
  
One day while Gohan was studying, he looked at the scar he got when he got hit by Cell's blast aimed for Vegeta after he attacked him head on for killing his future son. Though the bone was put back in place, and the bleeding stopped there was still the scar. "Gohan breakfast!" Chichi called.  
Gohan ran down stairs, and saw his mom's famous cooking on the table. "Happy Birthday Gohan!" Chichi said. "Thanks mom," Gohan smiled. "And since today is your birthday we get go wherever you want too," Chichi said giving Goten his bottle. "Well let's go to the zoo in West City I've never been to a zoo before," Gohan said. "Alright get ready," Chichi said. When Gohan was, finally ready they all went outside. "Nimbus!" Gohan called, and the familiar flying yellow cloud flew towards Gohan.  
When they got to the zoo there were all sorts of animals there. They reached the reptile house and all sorts of stuff. Chichi went outside because Goten started cry and was hungry. Gohan went up to a Burmese Python. There were all sorts of people banging on the glass yelling at him to move, but the snake wouldn't move and people lost interest. "Don't pay attention to them, they have no idea what's it's like to be you, just laying there, waiting for next meal, that you can't even kill yourself," Gohan said to the snake.  
  
Then the snake raised its head like he heard him! "C-c-can you hear me?" Gohan asked. The snake nodded. "That's means you can understand what I'm saying right?" Gohan asked. The snake nodded again. "It's just that, well I've never talked to a snake before, then again I have seen weirder things," Gohan said. The snake's body was practically all the way up. Just then, a fat kid pushed Gohan to ground. When he reached the ground, he winced a little, and then as soon as he did, the glass disappeared and the fat kid fell in, and the snake crawled out. It turned to Gohan and said, "Thanksssss."  
"No problem," Gohan said. Everyone started to run away from the snake. Chichi ran in and said to Gohan, "Gohan what happened?" "I have no idea, first I was talking to the snake." Gohan started, but Chichi stopped him. "You were talking to a snake!" Chichi yelled. "Yeah only for like two minutes, then the glass disappeared, it was like magic!" Gohan said. "Gohan there's no such thing as magic you know that!" Chichi said. "Mom remember when you said that they were no such thing as aliens," Gohan said. "Okay maybe I was wrong about that,' Chichi said. "Mom I'm sure it was real," Gohan said.  
"Folks I'm going to have to ask you to leave, there's snake on the lose!" said a zookeeper, and then they took the nimbus and flew home. Two days later, the mail arrived. While Gohan was studying, he saw something at the corner of his eye. It was a large barn owl. 'Weird there's no barn owls around here,' Gohan thought. Then he saw on his talons there was an envelope that had his name on it. Gohan took the letter, and looked at the back of it, it had some weird seal on the back.  
He opened it and gasped at what he read, it said:  
  
Dear Mr. Son, Based on your achievements, and your special abilities we are please to inform you that you been in accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Below is the list of the school supplies you will need for the school year, located at Diagon Alley, the school year starts September 2, and we hope to see you there. Please send your answer with the same owl please, thank you, and we hope to see you there.  
  
Signed, Professor McGonagall.  
"Anything interesting in the mail?" Chichi asked. "Mom you should really read this," Gohan said. When Chichi was done reading, she fainted.  
An; so how did you all like it" I hope it's good, and I hope I didn't copy off of anybody by accident. So how will Chichi react when she wakes up? Will Gohan even go? And if he does what kind of friends, and foes will he make, the answer to all these questions in the next chapter. See ya! And please R&R! 


	2. A strange list

A Saiyan Wizard  
Chapter 2 The Strange List  
When Chichi woke up Gohan was still staring at the letter. "A school for witches and wizards!" she exclaimed. "Your not a wizard Gohan," Chichi said. "Yeah but they also want in because of my abilities and achievements, and I really want to go, it might help in my fighting," Gohan said. "Gohan you are not a wizard, and your not going and that's final!" Chichi said. Gohan saw that she was not in mood the to hear him beg, so he thought of another tactic.  
"Mom it's a school, think of it as a collage, only for kids that have powers, and I'll be around kids my own age, you said that you always wanted me to be around kids my age," Gohan said hoping that will get his mother to change her mid. "If it's a school, and there are kids your age, then I guess you could go," Chichi said. 'Yes!' Gohan thought. The next day Gohan went shopping for his things. 'How in the world do I get to Diagon Ally?' he thought. He wanted to ask someone, but since it was for wizard things, he figured normal people wouldn't know a thing about it.  
Gohan looked all around West City, until he saw some kind of shop between a bookshop and clothes store. 'I wonder why nobody else sees this,' he thought. Then he decided to have a little experiment. "Hey, Mr., can you tell me what's between those two stores?" Gohan asked. "Kid there's nothing there," the man said, and walked away. 'Okay it's defiantly something for wizards,' Gohan, and walked in. He saw that he was in some kind of bar. He saw all kinds of people. Some were in dark clothes, others looked like regular people. He went to the bartender.  
"Excuse me sir," Gohan said. "Don't think you're a little young to be here boy," the man said. " No I didn't come here for a drink, I came here to ask how to get to Diagon Alley," Gohan said. "First year huh," the man said. Gohan nodded. "Take that back door, and it will lead you to a wall, then tap it. Tap up four times, across 3 times, and down two," the man instructed.  
Gohan went out back, and did what he was told. He made sure that he didn't break the wall by accident. When he was finished nothing happened at first, and then all the bricks started spin, then there was a hole in the wall Gohan walked through it, and when he did the wall closed, and there was a sign that said Diagon Alley. 'This must be the place.  
'Lets see, first on the list is standard book of spells year 1. Gohan looked around and found a bookshop. When he went in he saw the book he was looking for, he went up to the shopkeeper, and said, "How much?" "Ten galleons," the man said. "Uh, what's a galleon?" Gohan asked. "You don't know what a galleon is, must of come from a muggle family," the man mumbled. "It's a gold coin," he said simply. 'Great I only have 100 zeni with me right now,' Gohan thought. "Where can turn my normal money into wizard money?" Gohan asked. "Gringotts, it's a large white building you can't miss it," the man said. "Thanks, could you hold on to that book for me, thanks," Gohan said running outside.  
  
As Gohan was running, he accidentally ran into a black haired boy with glasses. (Huge give away if you ask me.) "Oh sorry," Gohan said, and continued to run for Gringotts. "What's his hurry?" the boy asked a red haired boy. "Dunno, must be a first year," the red haired boy replied. "Come on me promised we'd meet Hermione," the blacked haired boy said. "Alright I'm coming Harry," the red haired boy said.  
When Gohan reached Gringotts, he felt like he was going to fall on the waxed floor. All around him, there were little men with long ears, and fancy clothes on, their nails and teeth looked long and sharp. Gohan made it to the one in charge at least that's what he hoped. "Uh, I'd like to make a conversion," Gohan said nervously. These little people looked really scary up close. "How much do you have in your account?" the little man asked. "Well I guess 1,000 zeni," Gohan said. "Okay." He wrote something down on paper, and gave it to another one. "Fallow him to your vault," he said. "Thanks." He wondered when he suddenly got a vault here.  
The ride down to the vaults was like a roller costar, and a mine cart at the same time. There were ups and downs. Sometimes they even went upside- down! There were jumps and turns and finally they made it. His was vault 612. When he opened it there all these gold coins, sliver coins, and copper coins all around. "Whoa!" When filled his pockets with what he needed, he went out and ran back to the shop.  
"I'm back," he said to the shopkeeper. "Do you have what you need?" the shopkeeper asked. "Yeah." After he got the books he needed, and all the other things he still needed three things, his robes, his wand, and finally if he wanted a cat, an owl, or a rat. He went to the wands shop first. "Hello anybody here?" he asked. Then a man came to the counter. "Ah hello there," he said. "Yeah I need a wand," Gohan said. "Here we go, 2 feet, unicorn hair," he said and gave it to Gohan. "Well give it swish," the man said. Gohan did what he was told, but nothing happened. "Okay maybe not that one." Then he took another one. Gohan gave that one a swish nothing happened again. This time the man grabbed something he called a special wand the phoenix feather wand.  
  
When Gohan gave that one a swish nothing happened. "Impossible!" the man cried. After a while, they almost tried every wand in the shop. Then the man grabbed practically the last one. "This has to be the one for you, 2 feet Dragon scale," he said. As soon as Gohan touched it, he felt warmth flow into his fingertips. When he gave a swish he saw, red sparks come out.  
"Strange very strange," the man said. "Uh, what's so strange?" Gohan asked. "You see the Dragon scale is wand that I have rarely sold to anyone. You see the wand chose the wizard, and because of this, the dragon scale has rarely been sold. It is strange that you a first year would be destined for this wand. It wouldn't choose you unless you already had some hidden abilities. But one thing is for sure, I will expect great things from you." Then he walked off. Gohan just stared at his wand. 'Great things huh,' he thought then smirked. 'Okay.'  
While he was walking towards the robes shop, he saw a brown owl. Flying around and hard to control. As soon as Gohan walked by, the owl preached itself on his shoulder. Its sharp talons didn't bother him. The lady walked up to him and said, "That one has been a tough one to control, but since you calmed him down I'll give to yah, for half price." "Cool!" Gohan and gave her the money. When he reached the robes shop, he saw a man there, and told him to stand on the stool so he can do measurements.  
After a while, he was done, Gohan had all his stuff. 'This should be a cool school year,' he thought and flew home.  
AN: Well there you go second chapter up. But how will Gohan figure out how to get Platform 9 and three quarters? Will he make friends on the way? And how will he like the Hogwarts teachers? Find out next chapter. See ya! 


	3. A Platfrom 9 and three quarters

A Saiyan Wizard  
Chapter 3 Platform 9 ¾  
A couple of days later, it was time for Gohan to get on the Hogwarts express to go to school. Chichi went with him to the train station to see him off. "Do you have everything?" she asked. "Yes mom," Gohan said. "Are sure you packed enough clothes?" Chichi asked. Gohan nodded. "Well okay then, have a nice year Gohan," then she kissed him on his forehead, and took the nimbus home. "Okay now where is platform 9 ¾?" Gohan wondered. He looked around but there was no platform nine and three quarters anywhere.  
He looked all around but found nothing. His train was going to leave in 10 minutes and he would get left behind. So, he walked up to the barrier of platforms nine and ten and was about to lean on it when he fell through, as he fell he grabbed the handle of his cart, which fell through with him.  
When Gohan opened his eyes, he saw it platform 9 ¾! "No way!" Gohan said. He looked at the time; "Oh man I'm about to miss it!" then ran on, putting his trunk on the back. When he got on the train, he took a seat. Then it took off. A couple of minutes later Gohan was just looking out of the window when a boy with short black hair, brown eyes, and spoke with a deep voice walked in. "Do you mind everywhere else is filled up. "No not at all," Gohan said. "I'm Jonathan, but everyone calls me John," he said.  
  
"I'm Gohan." John looked at his arm and saw a piece of a scar. "Hey what's that?" he asked. "What's what?" Gohan asked. "That on your arm." "Oh, that," Gohan said, and lifted up his sleeve to show him a long deep scar. "Ouch, how did you get that?" John asked. "Uh. a fight," Gohan said. "Oh so you fight?" John asked. "My dad was a top fighter, so he taught a lot of stuff," Gohan said. "So that must be from training so hard huh," John said. "Yeah," Gohan lied. He didn't really want to say he got that from Cell. Who would believe him?  
Meanwhile with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "So who do you think will our Defense Against the Dark Arts this year Harry?" Ron asked. "I dunno, it seems like every teacher that taught that class we had to do something to him," Harry said. Then Darco Malfoy walked in. "What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked now no longer in a good mood. "Calm down Potter," Malfoy said. "I'm not going to do anything, just want to introduce my little brother, Miko Malfoy," Darco said, then a small boy walked in he almost looked exactly like Darco only his hair was longer.  
  
"Which one is the mudblood Darco?" he asked. "Mudblood!" Ron yelled and was about to charge, when Harry held him back. "Ron this isn't a good time," Harry whispered. "Yeah your right," Ron mumbled, then took his seat. "A chip off the old block eh," Malfoy snickered. "Yeah that's great now leave!" Harry yelled. "Fine see ya at school," Darco said. "I can't stand that guy!" Ron said. "One Malfoy bad enough now we have two to worry about!" Harry said.  
Gohan and John had just bought a lot of wizard snacks that filled up the seat across from them. "Hey what's this?" Gohan asked holding up a box of colored beans. "Those are Every Flavored Beans," John said. "They mean every flavor, there's chocolate, vanilla, and other stuff. And there's throw-up, spinach, and ear-wax," John explained. Gohan was a little unsure about these "Every Flavored Beans." But he put one in his mouth, but spat it back out in disgust. "Yuck! Throw up!" he shouted and threw the bean out the window. John laughed. "I've never seen anyone react that badly before," John said. "Yeah well I've never had Every Flavored Beans before," Gohan said.  
"Then you must come a muggle family," John said. "A what?" Gohan asked tilting his head in confusion. "It's non magic folk," John said. "Oh," Gohan said. "But I thought magic was just when you wave your wand and say fancy words," Gohan said. "If that were true then anybody could do magic and that would be dangerous," John said. "Are there any evil wizards?" Gohan asked. "Oh yeah the world is full of them. A couple of years ago one wizard went so bad people don't even speak his name," John said. "And who was that person?" "His name was uh. Voldemornt," John whispered.  
  
Because of Gohan's Saiyan hearing, he heard what John said. "Voldemornt?!" Gohan exclaimed. "Shhhh!" "Okay, why is he so bad?" "You have no idea. This guy killed uncountable wizards and muggles." "Why?" "No ones for sure, but one thing is for sure whoever goes up against him winds up dead." Just then, an orange cat with yellow stripes walked in. "Huh whose cat is that?" Gohan asked. "I have no idea," John said. "Excuse me, but that's my cat," said a voice. Gohan and John turned around and saw a blonde girl with brown eyes, and had on a short blue and white shirt, with a blue jacket and some khaki pants.  
"This is your cat?" Gohan asked. The girl nodded. "So what's your name?" John asked. "Jasmine," the girl said. "And this is Ruby," she said holding up the cat. "So why is your cat in here?" John asked. "She probably saw your every flavored beans," Jasmine said. "Your cat likes every flavored beans!" John said in shock. "Yeah it doesn't matter which flavor to her," Jasmine said. She looked over the seat across from them and saw it was practically filled up. "Do you mind if I take some, since it doesn't look like your going to eat all that anyway?" Jasmine asked. "Sure go ahead," Gohan said. Jasmine took, a box of every flavored beans, and four chocolate frogs.  
A couple of minutes later, Gohan and John were in their Hogwarts robes getting ready for the stop. When they reached Hogwarts station, it was dark, foggy and cold. "Man, it's so cold," Gohan shivered. "Yeah I agree," John said. Then they heard a voice that said, "Firs' years ovah here," the voice said. Gohan, John, Jasmine and the other first years fallowed the voice. We they reached where it was coming from it was a big man, with big, but not long bread.  
  
'He could be bigger than Piccolo when he expands his size. "Fallow me," said the man. The first years fallowed the man to boats. They got in the boats, and the boats started moving by them selves. 'Whoa this is new!' Gohan thought. When they were reaching the end of the river a huge castle was in view. 'I never imagined it would be this big!' John thought. 'Aw man that's huge!' Jasmine thought. 'That castle is the size of like ten capsule corps!' Gohan thought. 'This will be one interesting,' all three of them thought at once.  
  
When they got inside there was a lady waiting for them. "Here are the firs' years for yeh, Professor McGonagall," the man said. "Thank you Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said. 'So she's professor McGonagall,' Gohan thought. "Now when we go through these doors you will enter the Great Hall, where the students will be. You will be sorted into different houses they are, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. The people in your houses will be like your family, achievements will give you points. Any rule breaking will lose your points, wait here," she said and went in the Great Hall.  
"Well, well, well, we sure have a lot mudbloods here, at a pureblood's school," said a kid, with hair like Draco Malfoy. (I couldn't describe it any other way.) Gohan noticed it made most of the kids hang their heads in shame. He figured that it was a bad name to call someone who is a wizard. "And what do we have here. A kid with a robes that are probably only worth one sickle!" the kid said to John. "Hey who do you think you are saying that to my friend!" Gohan exclaimed. "Oh please don't give me that heroic act. I happen to Miko Malfoy," he said. "And I am a pure blood wizard. My dad supplies my brother and I with everything. And by the looks of your robes, only one galleon would make your dirt poor father rich," Miko laughed.  
Gohan was furious. He growled a long angry almost animal like growl. His fist started to get surrounded by a white flame like aura. "You can make up stuff about me, but don't go and insult my DAD!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled, his white aura now almost all around him. He was about to punch him, Professor McGonagall walked in. But cense Gohan could sense her, Gohan dropped the punch before she came in. All the kids were both amazed and horrified at what happened. All of a sudden, Gohan started to glow white, and the madder he got the more the aura started to turn into gold.  
  
"Were ready for you," she said. Gohan let Miko down. "You're lucky," Gohan mumbled.  
AN: Whoa that was close! What could have happened if Gohan punched him. Would he get suspended? But will his classmates think of him now? And what about John? Will he think of Gohan? John is Gohan only friend for now, and if he loses that then there's no point in being in school. And one last question, which's going to what house? Answers to all these questions in the next chapter so see ya then! 


	4. The Sorting

A Saiyan Wizard  
  
Chapter 4 The Sorting  
  
As the first year students entered the great hall, John couldn't help but look at Gohan because of his outburst. "Hey Gohan." "Yeah?" "Exactly what was that thing you did back there?" John asked him. "Nothing important," Gohan replied. "Okay, but it was cool!" Gohan was surprised. He thought that John would want to stay away from him as humanly possible. He never thought that John would find it cool.  
  
They were all lined up at a stool with an old hat on the stool. "When I call your name you shall sit on the stool, and I will place the hat on your head, and you we be sorted in your houses, Jasmine Jones," McGonagall called. The girl from the train sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. All of a sudden, there a voice from the hat, it said, "Alright then let's see." Then there a short pause, then it shouted in a long clear voice, "GRIFFINDOR!!!!!" 'That's weird!' Gohan thought. He looked around the great hall as the sorting continued. He looked up at the teacher table and saw a man with half moon glasses, and long bread. His eyes were soft and caring. Next to him was a man with black hair and robes. He looked like a cold man who seemed to like yelling at kids.  
  
"Jonathan Connor!" McGonagall called. John walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. "HA!" the hat said startling John. "I have sorted your older brother Michel before and I know just where to put you, GRFFINDOR!!!" John sighed with relief and sat at the Gryffindor table. "Miko Malfoy!" the kid Gohan almost punched sat on the stool. "SYTHERIN!!!!!!" the hat yelled before he even touched Miko's head. "Gohan Son!" Gohan hesitated a little. But before he knew it, his feet carried him to the stool. His sweaty palms grasped the stool. Being careful not to break it. "You are special one indeed," the hat said. "You have plenty of courage and bravery. But you are also cunning and resourceful. But where to put you?" the hat asked thinking hard on that one.  
  
"Anything, but Slytherin," Gohan whispered. "Not Slytherin!? Are you sure? You could be great, you could be a powerful wizard there! No?" "Please anything but Slytherin," Gohan begged. "Are you sure you could be passing a great opportunity!" "Come on please!" "Well then it better be GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!" the hat yelled. Gohan sighed. He was so relieved. He sat down next to John. When the sorting was over McGonagall tapped her glass for silence. "Before we begin Headmaster Dumbledore has some statements." "The first years please note, that the dark forest near the school is forbidden. Also, please remember that the basement of the school is also very forbidden, anyone who goes shall either, die painfully, or be expelled. Now with that let the feast begin!" he said, and all of sudden food came out of nowhere and there was enough to fill Gohan for a month!  
  
"Whoa!" was all Gohan could say. He didn't know where to start. He had never seen so much food in one place. Not even his mom cooked this much. He started with the mashed potatoes, fried rice, and chicken. He tried to eat as normal as possible, but it didn't take long for his Saiyan side to kick in. Without even noticing, he started to speed up. In five minutes, he ate 37 fries, ten pieces of chicken, and twenty bowls of rice! "Gohan do you think you could slow down a little I mean you aren't in a race or anything," John said a little freaked. "Sorry I'm just really hungry!" "Keep up that appetite and you'll be the fattest wizard of all time."  
  
"Hey Harry you see that kid over there," Ron said. "Yeah what about him?" Harry asked. "He just ate 20 bowls of rice!" Harry nearly choked on his chicken. "20!" "Yep." "Hey John," Gohan said. "Yeah?" "Who's that teacher talking to Dumbledore?" Gohan asked. "Oh, that Snape. I'm surprised his name isn't snake," John replied. "What's he teach?" "Potions. He's also head of the Slytherin house. My brother even says that he always takes house points away from Gryffindor for some reason." All of a sudden, a ghost popped through the fries. "Wah!" Jasmine screamed. "My word it's like she's never seen a ghost before," the ghost said. "Sorry about that Nichols, first year," Percy said. "Well then, greetings I am Sir Nichols," the ghost said. "Hey wait a minute aren't you Nearly Headless Nick?" John asked. "I prefer Sir Nichols if that's okay with you." "Nah I like Nearly Headless better," John said. Nick just rolled his eyes. "How can you be nearly headless?" Jasmine asked. "Like this." Nick then tilted his head that nearly almost came off. "Cool!" Gohan said. Jasmine on the other hand was discussed.  
  
When the feast was over the first years were showed their dormitories. Hall monitors, or Prefects took all the first years to pictures. "How can this lead us to our rooms?" Gohan asked. "Just watch," John said simply. The Gryffindor picture was a fat lady. The prefect Percy approached the fat lady. "Password?" she asked. "Impus," Percy said, and the picture opened to show a passageway leading into a common room. "This is the Gryffindor Common Room. Please keep neat and tidy at all times. Boy's dormitories upstairs and to your left, girls the same on your right, you'll find that your belongings were already brought up."  
  
That night Gohan just laid in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He hopped out of his bed and looked out the window. The scenery wasn't the best, but it was good. The forests near the castle were huge. They stretched as far as Gohan could see. He easily saw why the dark forest on the far left was forbidden. It was large and dark. Probably filled with monsters that Gohan never saw or ever imagined could even live in real life. When a light cool breeze hit his face, he decided to just go to bed. The next day would probably be the longest of his life.  
  
AN: So how was that? Sorry I've haven't been updating in while, but after the last chapter I lost my mood for this story. I could no longer continue it. Anyway, R&R please I love reviews even the bad ones. And if you want to change something, could you try and say it nicely. Do you really expect me to listen to you if you are constantly insulting me? Well See ya later. 


End file.
